bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Recla
The Toa Recla are a team of Toa defending the Isle of Recla Nui. History ''VX After continual threats from the X-Force empowered Eruo and Rahi, the three veteran Toa: Ilos, Zera and Leros, and the three rookies: Eiros, Yuna and Gerat, were forced to actually become a team rather than separate Toa. Their first battle was a victory against the X-Rahi. The team soon fought against the entirety of the X-Rahkshi, but were interrupted by the two X-Skakdi, Toreq and Kes. The team split their forces and fought, with every Toa arguably winning their fight. As a result of this battle, Ilos was forced to reveal himself as an X-Toa. The team soon faced off against the entire enemy force, except for the X-Eruo. As they fought and escaped from the deathtrap set by the Eruo, they met again, discussing the ideas of fate or coincidence bringing the X-Force faction all to Recla Nui at once, finally deciding on fate, thanks to Ilos's input. They split up to search the island. Soon the team fought against Kes, Queln, Lami, and Gelt, who just gained power from an unknown source. The Toa were all defeated by their enemies' new found strength, unable to damage nor wound their foes with any attacks. They were forced to flee, with Ilos mentioning that justice had failed. Due to constant fighting, multiple lives on various sides were lost, but mostly those of the Elite Rahkshi. In the middle of these fights, the team was split up by various attacks, forcing them all to take new opponents and forge new alliances with others, such as Seiza and the Matoran. Over time, the group was split and the teams of the teachers and the team of the rookies fought various factions, killing some members, and finding others dead. At one point, the rookies were taken in by Seiza when he came with news, and hid out in a cave. He explained that the Rahi faction had murdered many Matoran in an attack on a village, prompting the rookies to try to talk to him. Eiros and Gerat helped to change him, because he really did want to change, and he was offered a spot on the team by Gerat. Yuna didn't like the idea of him joining, and didn't believe he was trying to change; she thought he was manipulating them. He was told by her to prove that he had changed, and proved it when Seriun arrived, dying in battle against him to allow the others to escape, as the other three Toa and the two Matoran with them arrived shortly after Seriun's departure. The team regrouped in the dead of night, and discussed matters surrounding Seiza, mostly. The Rahi soon came and asked for acceptance, which Ilos gave them, making them allies. The next morning, the Toa, the six Matoran, and the three X-Rahi moved out in a formation, but soon encountered something; a squad of Eruo. The group fought through them until Monsth appeared and fought Ilos, giving him information about the X-Force and hints at the group he worked for. During the fight, Yuna got involved and was thrown over the side, while Ilos and Monsth continued to duel. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. As the Toa raced to protect the Matoran, Gerat fought some Eruo and encountered a green armored gunman who put his gun to Gerat's chest and fired point blank into his heartlight. Members Trivia * Appearances *VX'' *''Legacy'' (Mentioned Only; Non-Canon) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Teams Category:Koji